Moonlight Sonata
by smylealong2k
Summary: She was destined to love him against all odds. He was cursed to love her even as it kept them apart. An entire Kingdom stood between the star-crossed lovers. AU.
1. Prologue

**MOONLIGHT SONATA**

**PROLOGUE 1**

Cursed to wander forevermore,

He was the demon of the folk lore.

Feared by one and all,

He was the cause of dread all around,

Tales of his cruelty were abound.

God some would call

Him and some called him Devil,

People knew him to be evil.

Prophecies foretold of a love so strong,

It would endure for years long,

A love that is pure,

A love that is forbidden,

forced to be hidden.

It was what would cure,

The demon of its spell,

make heaven of his hell.

* * *

**PROLOGUE 2**

The air was filled with the rancid smell of sweat, blood and fear. Swords clanged and shouts filled the air. Amidst the confused melee stood a terrified, crying four year old girl, clutching the skirts of her mother. Wailing the little girl buried her face into her mother, thinking that if she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her either. The woman held on to her child with one hand and wielded a sword with her other. She parried severe blows after blows, deftly sidestepping to shield her daughter with her own body. All around her, her guards were valiantly defending their charge but their numbers were swiftly dwindling and the bandits were gaining the upper hand. Soon even the last guard was cut down and all that was left were the mother and her weeping child.

The chief bandit let out a nasty laugh, ecstatic about the money he could get in return for the little girl. The mother bravely declared that as long as there was breath in her body, they wouldn't be able to touch her daughter. The chief bandit laughed raucously and jabbed his blade at her but she blocked his attack with her own sword. Again and again the man attacked but the woman parried him repeatedly however it swiftly became apparent to everyone around that she was tiring. She held on for a couple of more parries but then the sword slipped out of her exhausted hand. The woman let out a horrified gasp and clutched her daughter tighter. The bandit smiled cruelly and with an exaggerated movement, plunged the sword into her stomach and pulled it out.

With a loud shriek the woman collapsed, taking her daughter with her. Although she had fallen, she continued to guard her child with her body. The bandit roughly grabbed the arm of the dying woman and pushed her away. He grabbed the little girl bathed in her mother's blood by her hair. The child let out an ear-splitting scream as the bandit pulled her up. He was about to pick her up and put her on his shoulder when a guttural howl filled the wind paralyzing everyone with sheer horror.

Within moments a figure straight from the nightmares of men stepped out of the foliage and into the clearing. The beast had a human like form but it didn't look anything like one. On its back were gigantic, brown bat-like wings. Two horns adorned his head and there were ridges originating from his below his neck down to his thick tail, decreasing in thickness as they went lower. His hands and feet only looked human but they ended in talons and were covered with brown fur. Thick blade like protrusions originated from his wrists and ended at his elbows. Two large tusks extended out from his upper jaw ending near his chin.

The men quivered with terror as the beast lunged forward. It tore through the bandits at blinding speed and within moments, the perpetrators were no more. The little girl stood there as she watched the beast kill the enemies before turning to face her. He looked from the girl to her mother who lay on the verge of death. With slow deliberate steps, he walked over to the woman who was drawing her ragged last breaths. He knelt down and bent closer to the woman. The child looked on with increasing fascination as the beast exhaled into the open mouth of her mother. The little girl saw a tendril of white mist escaping from the mouth of the beast and trickle down into her mother's. She drew a deep breath and gently closed her eyes. The child and the beast looked on as the woman's breaths steadied and she drifted to a peaceful slumber.

The child was captivated by the form that stood next her and slowly walked up to it. She wanted to touch it, see how it felt and so she extended her arm towards it. She had almost touched him when suddenly his clawed hand shot out and grasped the child's wrist. The two looked at each other for a few moments before the beast let go of her hand and disappeared into the foliage.


	2. 14 years later

**Chapter 1**

**Fourteen years later**

Cold, harsh, cruel, unforgiving. These were but some words that people used when describing Sangbongju. A country both terrible and beautiful at the same time, its history seeped in bloodshed. It was nestled in the bosom of the Jan Inhan mountains that were named thus because of their brutal nature. It was said that the mountains demanded blood as a toll for passage. They were truly hostile, treacherous and bloodthirsty, for no one who had tried to scale them had come back alive.

Surrounded by such ferocious guardians, Sangbongju was well protected from outsiders. However the same could not be said about its residents. Named after its founder Chu Sang Bong, the country was relatively new and still rife with thinly veiled hostility. Forty years ago, Chu Sang Bong and his seventeen year old son Chu Jin Sang had started a campaign to unite the five warring tribes under one flag, but it was easier said than done. The tribes fought hard, the Chus fought harder and both sides lost a lot of blood. For three years they fought till the white snow blanket had turned red and finally, the tribes yielded. Chu Sang Bong sat on the throne of the newly created Kingdom of Sangbongju, but he didn't last long to enjoy the fruits of his labor. In the fourth year of his reign, he died of mysterious causes.

His twenty-four year old son, Chu Jin Sang took the throne. Not for nothing was he called Cheol Uiji, meaning the 'iron willed' behind his back. His father was a reasonably authoritative king, but compared to his son, he seemed like a child. Chu Jin Sang was ever vigilant, watchful and a fanatic upholder of law. Break his law and you would be doomed because retribution was swift and often vicious. It wasn't an easy task to keep a tight leash on warring tribal chiefs who had been forced to surrender to a higher authority, but Chu Jin Sang excelled in the task. His was a reign of terror and people didn't dare to speak out against him.

Just beyond the borders of the Kingdom lay the ancient coniferous forest of Guidho, a place as maligned in its reputation as Jan Inhan itself for it was home to the lake Na Hul, also known as the 'black lake'. It was said that the lake was blacker than night and its depth was unfathomable. Completely devoid of any aquatic life, the lake was supposed to have mystical powers which consumed the life force of every living being around to sustain its powers.

But it wasn't just the lake that was contributed to the notoriety of the forest. There was another; someone who was spoken about only in whispers. Mothers would shush their crying children using his name. Feared by one and all, he was simply known as Jimseung or The Beast. No one knew whether he really existed or was he a legend, all that was known that Jimseung struck terror in the very hearts of the people of Sangbongju.

* * *

"Up. Left. Right. Right. Left. Down. Straight. Down. Right. Up."

_Clatter!_

"Hey! Not fair!" the almost eighteen year old massaged her sore wrist, pouting sullenly, "You said up."

"Pay heed to my body language and not my words," Woo Bin retorted, "Now pick up your sword and start again."

Ga Eul stuck out her tongue at her chief bodyguard but retrieved her wooden sword nevertheless. And again, the routine began, "Right. Right. Left. Down. Straight. Down. Right. Up. Left. Block. Left."

_Clatter!_  
"Ga Eul!" Woo Bin said exasperatedly, "You're a good swordswoman, but you just don't concentrate! A little bit of concentration and you'll be so much better! Pick it up again."

She made a face and picked it up again. Just as she took her stance, Jan Di came running into the arena.

"Your Highness! Ga Eul!" the black haired girl was panting by the time she reached the two.

"Jan Di," Ga Eul looked at her maid quizzically, "What's going on?"

"That… that man!" Jan Di said between pants.

"What man?" Woo Bin asked.

She took a deep breath and said, "The man who was arrested by the soldiers yesterday! He's being brought to court!"

Ga Eul's eyes grew wide as the sword clattered from her hand. Without a word she ran, followed by Woo Bin and Jan Di.

* * *

The court of Sangbongju was situated separately from the castle. Anyone wishing an audience with the King had to meet him in the court. Only the most trust ones were allowed inside the main castle where the royal family resided. Barring the crown prince, no one from the royal family was allowed to enter the courtroom either without express invitation or permission from the King.

Chu Jin Sang sat on his throne, frowning upon the man kneeling on the floor in front of him. He was a large, hairy man who sat on the bejeweled throne as though he owned it. "Did you really think you could break the law?"

"Forgive me your highness," the small man cried, "It was mistake!"

"You do know what the punishment for your crime is?" Jin Sang asked coldly.

"Sire, I'm sorry sire," the man pleaded, "I won't do this again! Please forgive me sire, please!"

"The law doesn't change for anyone," Jin Sang said sternly, "We need to uphold the law under all circumstances."

"But sire," Cha Jung Hwa the druid in service of the Chu family spoke up, "It was an accident. He wasn't trying to spy on the Princess."

Jin Sang shook his head, "Nonetheless, he saw her when she was on her tour of the city. Everyone knows that when she is out on the streets, it is curfew. He broke the curfew."

"But sire," Jung Hwa interjected, "His child was sick and he needed medicine from the physician Geum urgently and …"

Jin Sang held up a hand to stop the druid mid-sentence, "I don't want to listen to any excuses. Let him be an example for the entire country to see that no one is above the law. I sentence him to fifty whip lashes. Guards, take him outside."

The man begged and pleaded for mercy as the guards dragged him but Jin Sang was unmoved. His laws were sacrosanct and the punishment for breaking them was harsh and often brutal.

* * *

Ga Eul stood on the balcony overlooking the court, her fingers curled tightly around the rampart. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she shivered uncontrollably. Jan Di put a hand on her shoulder, silently lending her support to the princess. Woo Bin stood a couple of steps behind the two, his face an inscrutable mask. The only sign of emotion from the young soldier was his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword that was tucked into his belt, in a white knuckled grip.

Quite unexpectedly, Ga Eul brushed Jan Di's hands off her shoulder and ran down the balcony. Jan Di and Woo Bin exchanged a quick look of panic before following their charge. She was racing down the stairs towards the court, completely unmindful of the fact that it was forbidden for her to be seen in the main court.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di stopped her moments could get into the court, "You can't go in there, you know that!"

Ga Eul wrenched her hands off her maid, "Let go Jan Di! I need to stop this!"

Before her maid could halt her again, the princess pushed aside the curtain and burst into the court, "Father!"

A stunned silence greeted her as every pair of eyes turned to look at her. "Ga Eul," her father said in a cold voice, "What are you doing here?"

"You can't do this father!" Ga Eul pleaded, oblivious to her father's stony gaze.

"I asked you what are you doing here," Jin Sang repeated, enunciating every word.

"I came here to ask you to stop," Ga Eul cried, "Please, don't give that man whiplashes, it isn't his fault. It was just a moment's eye contact father, nothing else. Fifty lashes for that! It is unfair! He's already spent a night in the cells for that reason, please let that be punishment enough! Don't do this father, I beg of you."

"Will that be all?" Jin Sang asked in clipped tones.

"Father," she began, a small frown gracing her delicate features.

He stood up from his throne, climbed down the stairs and stood in front of her, "Ga Eul, do you know how the country of Sangbongju was formed?"

Perplexed Ga Eul looked at her father silently.

"I asked you a question Ga Eul," Jin Sang said softly.

"Grandfather and you fought for three years to unite five warring tribes," she answered slowly, uncertain as to where this was going.

Jin Sang nodded apparently satisfied, "These people weren't very happy to yield to us. They've looking for a way to get back to how things were. The only thing between us and complete anarchy are these laws. I know they sound tough to you, but you don't have the burden of keeping these people in check. You have no idea what it is to rule a kingdom as volatile as this one. Laws have to be upheld, no matter who is the perpetrator of the crime, do you understand?"

Ga Eul looked at her father, frowning.

"You do know that you're not allowed to come here, don't you?" Jin Sang asked conversationally.

Comprehension settled on Ga Eul's face and her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. Near the curtains, Woo Bin and Jan Di exchanged a worried glance.

"The laws of Sangbongju are above everyone, including you Ga Eul. You broke a law and you'll have to bear the consequences."

Jun Hwa stood up, "Your majesty! She's your daughter!"

"And that's why it is all the more important that she understands that rules aren't meant to be broken," Jin Sang replied, "Ga Eul, you're sentenced to fast for the next five days. Water is all that you are permitted to have. Now leave."

The entire court gasped as Ga Eul stood with her head bowed, "You can punish me in whatever ways you want father, I won't object to it. But please, rescind the sentence of that man. He is innocent."

"Ga Eul," her father said in a warning tone, "Don't make it worse for yourself. Go before I increase your sentence for disobedience."

"Father…" Ga Eul began but was silenced by someone who gripped her hand. She turned to find pulling her by her arm, frantically gesticulating for her to be quiet. Ignoring her maid, Ga Eul continued, "Please father, don't harm that man."

"Ga Eul, listen to that girl and go now," Jin Sang's voice had risen a couple of notes.

Although it was evident that she wasn't happy, Ga Eul finally let Jan Di drag her away.

* * *

"Why didn't you stop her?" Jun Pyo thundered. "You know how she is, you should've stopped her."

Woo Bin eyed the young man who was his prince and friend. Jun Pyo was tall, lithely built with sharp features. "She was there before I could do anything, you know how she is."

Realizing that his own words were thrown back at him, Jun Pyo grinned, "But I have to say, my sister is something else. She keeps you on your toes, doesn't she?"

Woo Bin sighed, pried his sword from his belt and sat down, "She's got a fairly harsh punishment Jun Pyo, you should be with her."

Jun Pyo's face turned serious, "I know. I'm going to try and talk father out of it, but I doubt it'll help her."

"She is too stubborn for her own good," Woo Bin said with a frown.

* * *

Jun Hwa knocked on the door and waited till a voice asked him to enter. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the chambers of the King and the Queen.

"Your majesty," the old man bowed. He was a tall, frail man with long white hair that was braided behind his back while his thick white beard was tied with three beads.

"If this is about Ga Eul's punishment Jun Hwa, then I'm not interested," Jin Sang said brusquely.

"I'm here for the princess, but this is not about her punishment," Jun Hwa answered, "Although I do think that the sentence was a little too high for the crime."

Completely ignoring the second part of the druid's statement, Jin Sang asked, "What brought you here?"

"I'm here to remind you that it is going to be the Princess' eighteenth birthday is due in a fortnight."

Jin Sang nodded, "I remember. So?"

"This is the year of the prophecy."

Jin Sang smiled, "Yes I remember that too. And for that reason alone, I have decided that Ga Eul will get married on the day she turns eighteen. In fact I have even selected a groom for her."


	3. The Snowstorm

**Chapter 2**

**The Snowstorm**

That night the full moon shone brighter than ever before, throwing everything in sharp relief. The blanket of snow added an ethereal whiteness and light to its surrounding. The night seemed magical. But if one listened carefully, they would have heard the agony that the very air carried. It moaned and groaned, it twisted and tugged, it sighed and heaved. In the antediluvian heart of Guidho, Jimseung stood staring at Na Hul. The lake's tranquility was in stark contrast with its agitated surroundings. Jimseung could feel her pain, like he always had. He had been aware of her from the moment she had set foot in the mortal plane. Most often, he had chosen to ignore for what was the point in even trying otherwise. Save for that one time, when her pain had threatened to cross the threshold of her endurance that he had intervened. Like always, the air whispered, telling him that she was in distress and like always, he turned away from it. He took a deep breath and dived into Na Hul, cutting off the anguished wails of the wind.

* * *

The snowfall had begun to get heavy and the storm was building up to a crazed frenzy. The wind howled, whipping around relentlessly. Safely ensconced in her chamber, with a raging fire burning in the hearth, the princess of Sangbongju lay on her bed, dressed in her underclothes, covered with a thick blanket. Ga Eul gently fingered the mark on her wrist as she was wont to do whenever she was distressed. It was a peculiarly shaped mark which looked like a section of vine lay horizontally as an arrow passed through it. But it wasn't just the shape that was amiss about the mark, what was even more curious was that not everyone seemed to be able to see the mark. Thus far only Jan Di, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo had been able to see the mark which wasn't really surprising given its origins.

Bringing her wrist close to her mouth she whispered, "Why does he do it? Why does he not see that he's turning people against him?"

To anyone else the princess would've seemed rather unhinged talking to her wrist, but Ga Eul didn't care. That mark symbolized a lot to her. It represented her nightmares, her solace, her hope, her fears, her dreams and above all, it represented her strength and determination to stand up for her morals. If asked, she knew she had no answers as to why something so small and invisible to most people held so much meaning for her.

Her empty stomach roiled and she shuddered. Leaning over she drank deeply from the pitcher on the table. Per her father's orders, no food had been served to her the whole day and she was feeling very hungry. Earlier in the day, Jun Pyo had smuggled some food in but Ga Eul had refused his help. She was paying the price for doing what she believed was right and she would see it to the end, no matter what the cost. She was not going to cheat on something that was so important to her. Jun Pyo had been pretty annoyed and Ga Eul knew that he didn't understand. Her brother was a relatively simple minded person and so she didn't expect him to understand why she wouldn't accept her help. She curled up in a fetal position, pulled her blanket on top of her head and closed her eyes. She reverently rubbed her thumb, trying to lull herself to sleep. Gradually sleep took over and her eyes drifted shut.

A while later, her eyes shot open and she sat up. She removed the blanket from atop her and got off the bed. As if pulled by an invisible thread Ga Eul walked out of her chamber and out on the darkened lobby. The hour was late and the night's guard's sounds were drowned by the din of the storm, but she moved on, oblivious to her surroundings. Miraculously no one spotted the princess as she made her way out of the castle.

The wind whipped her open hair, biting harshly into her exposed skin but Ga Eul walked on, her eyes fixated on something that only she could see. Her lips cracked in the icy winds, as she trudged barefoot through knee-deep snow, clad only in a cotton chemise. She was responding to a primordial pull that overrode all discomfort. She walked on, shivering like a dry leaf in the wind. Ga Eul hugged herself as her feet froze, her skin cracked to the point that it had started to bleed. But she had moved beyond all awareness, only thing that she knew that she was being called and that she had to respond. She had no idea for how long she walked in the gale before exhaustion took over and she collapsed.

* * *

The storm continued with vengeance and the full moon was hidden behind the clouds. Yi Jeong walked up to the woman who lay unconscious, half buried in snow. She had been out in the raging snowstorm, just as he had expected her to. Now that it was time, she was bound to answer the call, no matter what the cost. Her shallow breath and mild shivering told him that she was alive, but only just. She was holding on to her life with a tenacious thread. He cradled her in his arms, bringing her closer. As he adjusted her, he spotted a mark on her wrist and sighed. He wasn't really surprised to see it on her because she was meant to have it. He closed his lips on her cracked, icy ones and breathed into them. The woman shuddered and drew in a deep breath. Satisfied Yi Jeong nodded; he wasn't going to let her die.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" Jin Sang thundered.

The princess had been found missing in the middle of the night by her maid Jan Di who had gone there to rekindle the hearth. After the storm had abated, the girl had stepped out of her chambers to get some water but then had spotted from a window that the fire in the princess' chamber had died out. Upon entering the chamber, she was shocked to find the princess missing and the bed cold. She had immediately raised an alarm and the resultant search had lasted for hours but Ga Eul was nowhere to be found.

Now the horizon had begun to take color and everyone was worried sick. The Queen, Tye Hyun couldn't stop crying, the prince Jun Pyo was pacing nervously and Jin Sang was beside himself with anxiety. Jan Di stood in the corner or her room, biting her nails almost on the verge of crying. The druid Jung Hwa stood with his arms crossed and eyes on the floor. Suddenly Woo Bin burst into the chamber, "Your highnesses, she's been found. My men are bringing her in."

Tye Hyun jumped up and rushed out of the chamber, followed by the remaining occupants.

"Where did you find her?" Jun Pyo asked as they hurried along the corridor.

Woo Bin shook his head, "We didn't. A little while ago a man brought her to the house of one of the guards."

"What man?" Jin Sang demanded.

"No one knows," Woo Bin answered, "We've been trying to look for him but we can't seem to find him."

"Find him," the king ordered, "Declare a reward but make sure the man is found."

* * *

Geum Il Bong peered into the eyes of the unconscious form the princess, his brows knotted in confusion.

"What is wrong with my daughter Il Bong?" Jin Sang asked.

"As far as I can tell, nothing," Il Bong said sounding puzzled.

"Then why is she still unconscious?" Tye Hyun asked.

Il Bong shook his head, "I'm sorry your highness, I don't know."

"But shouldn't we be thankful that she's fine," Jun Pyo asked, "I mean she has not eaten anything since yesterday, maybe she's just exhausted."

"Normally I would agree with you your highness," Il Bong replied, "But you see, she was missing last night. According to the guard's wife, the princess was clad in a simple chemise when the man had left her at her doorstep. There was a raging storm outside and the woman didn't see any carriage with the man. That means that she was exposed to some very severe weather. At the very least, her highness should have a fever but curiously she doesn't. "

"What are you insinuating?" Jin Sang's eyes had darkened.

"I'm not implying anything your majesty, I'm merely confused," Il Bong answered, "The way she is entirely unharmed, the manner of her stupor, it reminds me of the incident fourteen years ago."

Tye Hyun looked up scared, "D- do you mean…the way I was…."

"Yes your majesty."

Jun Pyo looked from his parents to the physician, "What are you talking about? What incident?"

"It doesn't matter," Jin Sang's voice had become stony, "All that matters is that she is fine. Ask her maid to get her dressed her groom should be here soon."

"But father," Jun Pyo protested, "She's still unconscious."

Jin Sang brushed aside the objection, "Doesn't matter. They're coming, make sure that there is no dearth in their welcome. Jun Pyo, it is your responsibility to look after them. You will also make sure that the guards find the man who brought Ga Eul. It is of utmost importance."

"But father…" he began but Jin Sang cut him off.

"It's an order Jun Pyo."

With a stiff bow, Jun Pyo left the room followed by Geum Il Bong. Finally when they were alone, Tye Hyun looked at her husband, anxiety writ large on her face, "What does this mean? I thought the events wouldn't start till she was eighteen. She's still fourteen days younger, why have they started now? Has he really found her?"

For the first time Jin Sang sounded scared, "No. It can't be. He won't have the gall to step inside Sangbongju. He hasn't dared to step inside our borders ever since the country was founded, he won't do so now either. Anyway I'm getting Ga Eul married soon. Once she leaves Sangbongju, there is nothing he can do."

Tye Hyun nodded, her eyes fixed on her unconscious daughter.

* * *

A lone, windy and extremely treacherous road was the only thing that connected Sangbongju to the outside world. A small band of men were slowly making their way up the road and into the country. The journey had been long and extremely tiring and the exhaustion showed on the faces of every person in the entourage. Owing to a vicious storm the previous night, a thick layer of snow had covered the path making it even more difficult for the party to progress. But as luck would have it, they were very close to their destination and their host had sent a troop of people to help them out.

With the help of residents who knew the road better, the entourage travelled quickly and was at the castle much sooner than they had expected. Jun Pyo, the crown prince of Sangbongju, stood at the gates to welcome them. A young, handsome man with golden hair stepped down from a horse and bowed courteously.

"I am Yoon Ji Hoo," he said in a soft melodious voice, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance your highness."

Jun Pyo took an instant liking to the polite, soft spoken, good looking man who was his sister's prospective groom, "I'm Chu Jun Pyo. Please come in."

With a single flick of his finger, Ji Hoo signaled for his men to disembark and follow. As one, the troop of fourteen got off the horse with their steps matched to the last uncanny moment. Jun Pyo wondered if it was a mere habit or was the show for his benefit. Either way, the young prince was impressed. He had a feeling that he would get along with this man fabulously.

* * *

The General of Sangbongju, Song Sang Min sat staring at a sketch that his son Woo Bin had brought to him a little while back. The sketch had been made as per the description provided by the guard's wife of the man who had brought the princess to her. The sketch showed the somber face of a young man with long, wavy hair, small eyes, sharp nose and a pair of perfect lips.

"Who is this man?" Woo Bin wondered, "I don't believe I have seen him in the country."

Sang Min sighed, "Neither have I. Have you asked your men?"

"I have," Woo Bin answered, "No one knows him. Which is odd really, I would've thought someone like this man would be fairly noticeable."

Sang Min smirked, "Indeed, with looks like that, it's a wonder he has managed to stay undetected."

"But the king wants him found," Woo Bin muttered.

"Of course he does," Sang Min answered, "Spread out your men, search every house if you have to, but find this man. Trust me when I say this, the King won't rest till he is found."

"Father," Woo Bin asked tentatively, "Earlier today, when physician Geum was there to check Ga Eul, I overheard him say something really odd."

"What were you doing inside Ga Eul's room?"

Woo Bin rolled his eyes, "I said I overheard. I was standing guard outside."

"Oh alright, so what did you hear?"

Woo Bin looked at the floor, recollecting the words that had described, "Physician Geum said that Ga Eul's current condition reminded him of the incident fourteen years ago. This sentence seemed to have disturbed the King and the Queen significantly. What incident was he referring to?"

Sang Min frowned contemplatively, "What I'm about to tell you Woo Bin, should remain within this room. It is a strange story and no one really knows much about it. It happened when the Queen and the Princess had gone to visit the Queen's sister. On their way back, just when they were entering Jan Inhan, they were attacked by a group of bandits. Now here's where things get confusing. When the Queen's party didn't reach at the scheduled time, the King sent a patrol of which I was a part. Imagine my surprise when I found that the Queen was lying on the ground, apparently sleeping and the little Ga Eul was sitting next to her. Both of them were drenched in blood but were completely unscathed. What was even more surprising was that the two of them were surrounded by the bodies of the soldiers and the bandits, all dead. Naturally we got the Queen and Ga Eul home. The Queen slept for four straight days and when she woke up, she had no memory of how she had survived the attack. The last thing that she remembered was that they were surrounded by bandits."

Woo Bin frowned, "What about Ga Eul? She was awake, right? Didn't she see what happened?"

"Ga Eul never spoke of the incident," Sang Min answered, "People tried to get her to speak, but she remained mum."

"So no one knows what happened? Did the guards and soldiers kill each other off? And how come the Queen and Ga Eul remained unharmed?"

"Those are questions that we don't have answers to," his father replied, "If the bandits and soldiers did kill each other, how did every single one of them die? Given that the bandits outnumbered the soldiers two to one, chances are that they were killed by the bandits. If so, what happened to the surviving bandits? Why did they spare the Queen and the Princess? If by an off chance, the bandits were all killed by the soldiers, who killed the soldiers? And most importantly, why was the Queen sleeping?"

"And physician Geum believes that Ga Eul is sleeping the exact same way," Woo Bin's voice was laced with concern, "This cannot be good."

Sang Min nodded in agreement.


	4. The Prophecy

**Chapter 3**

**The Prophecy**

Streaks of gold, blue and white had begun to cut through the darkened horizon. Yi Jeong stood at the edge of Guidho watching the eternal battle of day and night unfurl in front of his eyes. A sunrise was like poetry in motion with hues of orange, white and gold breaking over the lofty peaks of Jan Inhan, making the snow-capped mountains look bright blue. Such was the riot of colors that even Yi Jeong's jaded eyes were forced to admire them. He was leaning against a tree, watching nature's spectacle unfold but his mind was preoccupied by the woman he'd saved earlier that night. He couldn't fathom why he'd done that because in doing so, he had broken three of his cardinal rules. Not only had he intervened when he'd promised to himself that he wouldn't, he had also entered Sangbongju and he had allowed himself to be seen. Granted the full moon had still been riding across the sky when he had been seen, so he was probably alright, but it didn't change the fact that he had been spotted.

A single, golden ray of Sun made its way to the edge of the forest where Yi Jeong stood, touching his bare feet. Almost instantly he hissed and jumped back. The Sun was breaking through Jan Inhan, it was time for him to go. With one last look at the vista that was slowly coming alive, Yi Jeong retreated deep into the wizened heart of Guidho, far away from the people looking for him.

* * *

Ji Hoo couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never seen such innocence, such pure beauty. She was like the first snow, white and pure. She stood demurely, her eyes downcast. Her black hair cascaded on her cheeks, framing her face, much like clouds cradling a full moon. His breath hitched and his pulse quickened. He was captivated by the mere sight of her.

"So," the King sounded proud, "Isn't my daughter beautiful? You will not regret being married to her."

Ji Hoo tore his eyes from her to look at the sleeping Princess. _What kind of man showed his sleeping daughter to a prospective groom?_ He wondered. But keeping his face carefully neutral, he thought of a way to buy more time.

"Indeed. A divine beauty," he replied in a calm voice, "But she is asleep at the moment. From what I understand, she is unwell. I'd like to talk to her before I decide."

Jin Sang didn't look pleased but complied nonetheless.

* * *

_The lake looked pristine, as if nothing had ever sullied its waters. She stood by the lake, enchanted by its beauty. A sound made her turn around. He stood there, resplendent in his skin. He held out a hand, tenderly calling her name. As if by magic she was drawn to him. Her hand moved of its own accord and reached out for him. His beautiful eyes were smiling, even though his lips weren't._

_"Ga Eul," he said in a soft voice, "Wake up."_

_"Why?" she asked, "I don't want to leave you."_

_This time his lips drew into a small smile, "Leave me? No. I'm asking you to wake up, not leave me."_

_"But if I get up won't you go away?"_

_"Can I?" he queried in the same tender voice, "Can a mere dream keep you away?"_

_Her own lips broke into a smile as she shook her head. _

_"Wake up," he said in a gentle command._

* * *

Ga Eul shot up on her bed, completely awake. She looked around desperately for the man she had just dreamed of but she was surrounded only by the familiar faces of her parents, Jun Pyo and Jan Di. There was someone else in the room as well, a stranger. But then so was the man in her dreams but somehow she felt like she had known him. The man standing before her now had a kind face, but it was not the face that she was looking for. The man in her dreams, even his silences smiled while this man's face had a somber disposition.

Tardily the thoughts of her modesty came to her mind and Ga Eul pulled up her sheet to cover herself.

"Who are you?" she asked, forgoing all politeness. A stranger was standing in her bedchamber, looking at her sleeping. Granted her family surrounded her, but he was still a stranger and was standing in her bedchamber. He didn't deserve politeness.

The golden haired man bowed, "Apologies for intruding your highness. I am Yoon Ji Hoo, the Crown Prince of Meon."

Ga Eul turned to look at her father, silently asking for further explanation.

"He's the one I've chosen to be your groom," Jin Sang declared.

"My groom?" Ga Eul was dumbfounded, "I don't understand."

"What's there to understand?" her father asked irritably, "You're getting married on your eighteenth birthday. That is all that you need to know."

She looked from her father's determined face to Ji Hoo's serene one that didn't show an ounce of emotion. A single thought reverberated through Ga Eul's mind and before she could stop herself she spoke, "I cannot marry him."

"What? Why?" Tye Hyun demanded her voice distraught.

With a polite bow, Ji Hoo excused himself from the room saying that it was a family matter and he shouldn't be present there. As soon as he closed the door to her chamber behind him, Jin Sang erupted, "What do you mean you cannot marry him? By the laws of Sangbongju, you've been eligible for marriage since you turned sixteen."

Ga Eul shook her head, "My eligibility is not the issue here."

"Then pray tell me what is?" Jin Sang snapped.

"Father," Jun Pyo interjected, "She's just woken up. Give her some time. She's not thinking straight."

"I'm…," Ga Eul began heatedly but a stern look from her brother silenced her.

Jin Sang's jaw set in a hard line as he commanded, "Make her understand Jun Pyo."

With that he stormed out of the chamber. Tye Hyun gently stroked her daughter's hair, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and followed her husband. As soon as their parents had stepped out, Jun Pyo sat next to his sister.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded, "You're already under strict punishment for breaking father's laws and now you want to refute his command again?"

"You don't understand Jun Pyo," Ga Eul answered in desperate tones, "I can't marry that man."

"Why? What is wrong with him?"

She looked in the distance trying to articulate the feeling within her, "I don't know. All I know is I cannot marry him. He's not the one."

Jun Pyo threw a perplexed look at Jan Di who shook her head, indicating that she had no idea what Ga Eul was talking about. "I don't understand Ga Eul," Jun Pyo pressed.

"Neither do I," she replied slowly, "I don't even know who I'm waiting for but I know this much, that Yoon Ji Hoo is not that man."

"You're not making much sense Ga Eul," Jun Pyo's voice was beginning to have an edge, "Do you think father will listen to these flimsy excuses?"

"I'm not making an excuse Jun Pyo!" Ga Eul cried, "I'm telling the truth! If excuses were what I was looking for, I'd have come up with something infallible. I'm perfectly capable of doing that, you know that."

Jun Pyo stood up, annoyance oozing from his every pore, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You're really pushing your luck. What with barging into the court room, going missing in the snowstorm and now this! Why are you doing this? Father's tolerance has limits, as you very well know!"

Ga Eul was looking at him perplexed, "Wait, what? What do you mean going missing in the snowstorm?"

Jun Pyo threw his arms in the air in frustration, "It's like I can't even talk to you now! I'm going."

With that he barged out of her chamber, leaving a confused Ga Eul behind. The Princess turned to her maid, "What was he talking about?"

Jan Di sat down next to her, "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You went missing during the snowstorm last night," Jan Di explained, "You were missing for hours. Some man dropped you at a guard's house. The guard's wife let everyone know that you were found."

"Missing for hours?" Ga Eul was perplexed, "But last thing I remember was going to sleep in my chamber, feeling very hungry," she paused, "Coming to think of it, it's strange that I'm not hungry at all."

Jan Di frowned, "How can that be? You've not eaten anything for more than a day."

"I know. But I'm not hungry. I'm not thirsty either."

Jan Di looked at Ga Eul strangely, "And you say that you don't remember anything about the snowstorm?"

Ga Eul shook her head, "I don't."

"I think you need to rest," Jan Di decided, "Lie down, take some rest. I'll come back later."

With that Jan Di almost fled the room. Unsure of what to do, Ga Eul lay down on the bed, fingering the mark on her wrist. She was deeply disturbed by the apparent gap in her memory, "What's going on? I don't understand."

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo stood looking at the splendid, towering mountains of Jan Inhan. Their brutal beauty was truly unsurpassed. Tall, lofty, jagged peaks stretched up to the very skies, covered with a thick blanket of snow. Darkness was steadily creeping back as the Sun was slowly hiding behind the mountains, spreading its last rays across the sky, making the snow look golden, with shades of silver interspersed in between. Orange, purple, blue, red, gold, silver and black fought for dominance across the sky and the man who was watching it unfold, stood mesmerized.

His thoughts however were on the woman he had seen earlier. Her delicate beauty was in sharp contrast with the vicious splendor of the mountains that was her home. Ji Hoo was not a romantic; he always deemed that love at first sight was a notion perpetuated by poets. However now, with his increased breathing and the way his pulse sang, he had begun to think that maybe such a thing did exist.

* * *

"What if she refuses to marry him?" Tye Hyun asked nervously.

Jin Sang shook his head, "She won't. She can't. I know my daughter. Her father's wishes are her topmost priority. There is no way that she can refuse."

"But she's stubborn, like you," Tye Hyun persisted, "What if Jun Pyo cannot convince her? I don't want to lose my daughter to Jimseung!"

"I WILL NOT HAVE HIS NAME BREATHED UNDER MY ROOF!" Jin Sang thundered, making his wife cower. Then in milder tones he said, "I'm her father. I decide my daughter's fate, not a prophecy made by a doddering old man. If I say that she's going to marry Yoon Ji Hoo, she's going to marry Yoon Ji Hoo. There are no two ways to it."

Although Tye Hyun knew that prophecies couldn't be so easily dismissed, she wanted to trust her husband. She believed that if her husband could unite the warring tribes under one flag, ending age old feuds, he could challenge and defeat destiny. He would ensure that their daughter was kept away from the clutches of the Beast.

* * *

Jan Di looked around carefully before slipping inside the chamber noiselessly. As soon as she had closed the door a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulders.

"I'm so scared," he whispered.

She lifted her hand and threaded her fingers along his hair, "Don't be. She will be fine."

"Why is she being so stubborn? Ji Hoo is a nice man, I can sense it," Jun Pyo asked against Jan Di's skin.

Jan Di tried to console her lover, "She'll come to her senses soon, don't worry."

"I hope you're right Jan Di, I hope you're right."

* * *

Cha Jung Hwa sat carefully studying the star-chart of Chu Ga Eul, fingering his lower-lip thoughtfully. Ever since he'd heard about the Princess' slumber, something had begun to nag him at the back of his mind. The disappearance, the slumber and the loss of the Princess' memory, all of them pointed to one thing and one thing alone – it had started. His thoughts halted, confused. The events were to take place only when Ga Eul would turn eighteen. So why would they start now when she was merely seventeen?

He could vividly recall the day he had first held her in his arms, a little pink bundle, mewling like a kitten. He smiled, gently cradling the delicate being, bringing her tiny forehead close to his lips to kiss it in a form of blessing. It was then that darkness descended in front of his eyes and he knew that it was happening again, he was going to get a prevision. It was only later that he came to know about the words that had come out of his mouth.

_At the evening of her eighteen year, the call of a restless soul she will hear._

_It has wandered across lands, looking, searching to have her near._

_Upon meeting, their love will bring the mighty down, cowering with fear._

_On the evening of her eighteen year, the cursed one will show its soulmate is here_

Coupled with the old prophecy that was made centuries ago, there was no doubt left in anyone's minds about whom she was or who the prophecy referred to. If she had heard the call, then there was nothing that the King could do that would stop the tide that was coming. Jung Hwa just hoped that he was misreading the signs.


	5. The One

**Chapter 4**

**The One**

Ga Eul took a deep breath and willed herself to steady her mind. There was no point in being nervous. She was in a pinch, yes, but with calm, collected thinking, she was fairly sure she could solve the problem that she was in. She leaned against a tree, trying to think how she had landed in her current predicament.

She distinctly remembered Jun Pyo and Jan Di trying to convince her to marry Yoon Ji hoo. She could vividly recall Jan Di telling her how she had disappeared last night in the snowstorm, something she had no memory of. She also recalled lying on the bed wondering what was going on. But what had happened after that? Exactly what had transpired for her to be standing amidst tall trees, surrounded by a dense darkness that was broken only by the soft glow of the snow? That too dressed so inadequately against the biting cold? Who in their right minds stepped out in the snow, clad in nothing but their sleepwear? She rubbed her hands together in an effort to keep warm and hopped around in one place to stop the cold from settling deep in her bones. A searing pain shot up her leg, making her look down. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood oozing out of the numerous blisters on her barefoot. She fervently found herself wishing that this was a bizarre dream because the implications of it being otherwise terrified her.

Hissing in pain, Ga Eul gingerly put her weight on one foot and lifted the other to pick out the thorns, biting her lip as shards of pain travelled through her. She then repeated the action to rid herself of the thorns from the other foot. She laid her head against the tree, breathing heavily to endure the throbbing blisters and the ache from the cold. This wouldn't do. She couldn't stay here and let the cold get the better of her. She had to get back home.

She pushed herself off of the tree and looked around trying to figure out where she was, but the darkness, the snow and the trees completely disoriented her. She could see the peaks of Jan Inhan in the distance but they weren't helping much. Ga Eul stuffed a fist in her mouth, trying to suppress a sob of horror and desperation. She had to get back to her house. She didn't want to think how angry her father would be with her when he found her missing yet again in the second consecutive night.

She strained to remember the lessons taught by Jun Hwa, trying to spot the stars that could give her some sense of direction but as luck would have it, the sky was overcast. Occasionally the moon peeked from between the clouds, illuminating the surroundings in a bluish-silver hue, but then it would hide itself again, plunging everything into darkness. By the meager glow of the snow, it was impossible to find a path back home. Shivering in the cold, Ga Eul hugged herself, trying to blink back her tears of anxiety.

"Please, help me," she whispered to the winds, unsure of who she was pleading to.

She had barely moved a few steps in a random direction when the back of her neck prickled with a feeling of being watched. Given the circumstances she supposed the normal reaction would be fear but strangely she didn't feel it. Whoever was looking at her, gave her a sense of security that she hadn't felt before. Her instincts told her that she was now safe. Very slowly she turned around to face the newcomer. There, in front of her, stood the one she had dreamed about often; the one who had saved her life so long ago.

In the faint glow of the snow, he looked just like she remembered him. He had the same brown majestic wings, same regal horns atop his head. His tail looked just as powerful as she recalled adorned with ridges that began below his neck and continued down to the tip of his tail. The furry, taloned arms that had two long blade-like protrusions were just as she recollected. And she certainly hadn't imagined those tusks either.

"You," she whispered gently, her own discomfort forgotten "Do you remember me?"

Without answering her, he turned and started to walk. Unbeknownst to her, her feet moved of their own accord, following him. He was the one they called The Beast or Jimseung. If rumors were to be believed, he was a ruthless, bloodthirsty monster whose name was just as blighted as the forest of Guidho. It was said that he was a cursed being who had roamed the earth for centuries, killing everything that had crossed its path.

Ga Eul knew the truth to be otherwise. This was the second time in her life that he had come to her. If he truly wanted to kill her, he could've done so effortlessly, but Jimseung hadn't harmed a hair on her head. Although Ga Eul hadn't realized it back then but now she understood, he had protected her and her mother. The mark on her wrist, the one that had soothed her innumerable times, had also been given by him when he had held her hand. Ga Eul would never be able to articulate how she knew it, but she knew that even after the bandits were dead and she was out of imminent danger, he had hung around. Staying out of sight, but he had kept a watch on her till the soldiers of Sangbongju had arrived on the scene.

As an innocent child of four, she hadn't fully understood the import of the events. Upon returning, she had explained everything to her father, or at least tried to, as best as a confused and petrified four year old could. Her father's countenance had turned frosty upon hearing her words and he had ordered her to never repeat those words to anyone, ever. Since then, he had banned the mere mention of Jimseung inside the palace walls. But Ga Eul's curiosity burned and burned as she grew older and she started to find out about him on the stealth. The more she knew, the more she yearned to discover but on her father's orders the library had been purged of all books about him. Therefore the information she gathered about him had been through old wives' tales and whispers and was sketchy at best. She knew that there had been two prophecies made about Jimseung, but she hadn't heard or read them anywhere.

She couldn't believe the fortuitous turn of events that had brought her here, bringing her face to face with the one she had been most keen about. She yearned to talk to him, to know more about him but he maintained a distance from her, staying hidden in the shadows. He seemed to know where he was going and Ga Eul followed him, unaware of everything but the being in front of her. Several times she stumbled and every time, Jimseung would patiently wait for her to get back on her feet before continuing, but never once turning to look at her. Gradually, following a narrow, winding path, he had led her out of the thicket but Ga Eul's eyes were glued on him.

She wanted to talk to him, know more about him but he stoically refused to even look at her. He lifted a taloned hand and pointed straight ahead. Reluctantly she tore her eyes from him and looked in the direction he had pointed at and gasped. From where she stood, she could clearly see Sanngbongju, despite the moon being hidden. He had led her straight home. Next to her, he stood calmly, looking straight ahead.

"Thank you," she whispered, "You saved me again."

If he heard or understood, he didn't give a sign. He merely nodded in Sangbongju's direction, his eyes firmly placed on the slumbering city. Ga Eul understood that he was dismissing her. Slowly, with a heavy heart and heavier feet, she stepped away from him. She no longer had an excuse to stay with him and so she started to head back. She didn't have to look back to know that he was still there, she could still feel the subtle but clearly discernible sense of security that she had come to associate with him. He had wordlessly implied that it was time for her to go, but she didn't want to. As soon as she left the fringes of Guidho, he would be gone and then she would never meet him again. He would continue to remain an enigma, a mystery that would haunt her all her life and suddenly Ga Eul knew that that was unacceptable. Having lived for so long, knowing next to nothing about him, Ga Eul wasn't prepared to spend another moment in ignorance. She needed to know, she just HAD to know more. But what could she do? How would she override the understated but obvious dismissal from him?

She had barely taken thirty or so paces when the idea struck her. She cast a surreptitious look around and spotted a tree root protruding at an odd angle. She took a couple of steps, delicately winding her foot in the tree root and thus feigning her fall. She let out a scream and just as she had expected, within an instant, he was next to her. Ga Eul mentally thanked providence that had scratched her foot, giving it a new wound that bled. That meant that he probably wouldn't guess that the stumble had been faked.

He crouched next to her, examining her leg as Ga Eul extracted it from the tree root. He gently extended a clawed hand and touched her blistered feet. She winced and he looked up. For a moment, Ga Eul was certain she had seen her agony mirrored in those beautiful, soulful brown eyes. Those eyes, they were mesmerizing. They captivated her, making her blood sing. Very slowly he lowered his head and tenderly blew on her wounds. Ga Eul watched in amazement as her skin closed, completely healing her.

"Who are you?" she whispered, "What is your name?"

The beast looked up, for the first time meeting her eyes. He stared at her mutely, his hands still at her feet. The intense loneliness of those eyes tugged at her heartstrings. Tentatively, as if in a trance, she raised her hand and touched his face. He shivered at the contact but didn't push her away. For the first time Ga Eul noticed some markings on his face, especially on his cheeks, obscuring his features. She leaned in closer to study his features when something entirely unexpected happened. The clouds shifted and moon peeked out. Bathed in the temperate light of the moon, Jimseung underwent a miraculous transformation.

Gone were the wings, the horns, the tusks, the claws, the fur and the tail. In their place was the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. Long, black wavy hair framed a face that was generously endowed with regal features. He had a sharp nose, chiseled jawline, a prominent chin and a pair of pink, stunning lips, with the hint of dimples on his cheeks. But what caught Ga Eul's attention were those eyes. They were the same, no matter what his form was. They had the same loneliness in hem, the same pain.

"You!" she breathed stunned, "I dreamed of you the other day!"

Her words seemed to have broken the spell he was under and he abruptly stood up. He looked at the sky, seeing the moon glimmering overhead he shook his head ever so slightly. He sighed deeply and turned around, walking away from her and into Guidho. Ga Eul stood up hastily and called out after him, "Wait! Please! Tell me your name! Please!"

Just at the edge of the forest, he stopped and turned his head just enough that she could see his profile and muttered, "So Yi Jeong."

She had barely registered that he had spoken to her for the very first time when he was gone. Ga Eul stood there, dumbfounded. Her personal discomfort was completely forgotten. She was no longer aware that she had been surviving merely on water for two days, or that she was out in bone-chilling cold, clad only in her sleepwear. All she knew was a despondence that threatened to overwhelm her. She had a feeling that she had lost something that was vital to her survival. Without being told, she knew that she had finally found the one she had been looking for. She had found the answer to her all her questions and she was not going to let him go away so easily. She would come for him again.


	6. Jubilation

**Chapter 5**

**Jubilation**

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Jin Sang asked with a frown.

Ga Eul stood with her head bowed. Her father was pacing around the room, his towering stature rigid with suppressed emotions. Ga Eul knew he was angry and that he would probably punish her, but somehow she wasn't worried. Truth be told, she didn't have the wherewithal to be worried. Physically she was in the room but her spirit was soaring higher than the loftiest peak of Jan Inhan.

Ecstasy. There was no other word that she could use that would describe the feelings coursing through her, but unfortunately, even 'ecstasy' did not fully encompass the thrill and the intoxicating joy that reverberated through every fiber of her being. The fierce joy was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Exhilarating laughter threatened to burst from her lips as her feet urged her to dance to the rhythm that only she could hear. Had her house always been this vibrant? How come she had never noticed it before?

"GA EUL!" her father's voice demanded attention and she looked up. She couldn't conceal the elation that soaked her soul. Her lips stayed still but her eyes danced with joy. Jin Sang's eyes narrowed as he peered into his daughter's face. He hooked a thumb under her chin and stared at her face, as if he was searching for something. After a while he spoke in a softer voice, "Are you unwell?"

Startled by the unexpected query, Ga Eul was momentarily stunned speechless. "Ga Eul?" Jin Sang repeated.

"No father," she licked her lips. "I am alright."

Jin Sang looked unconvinced. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand as if to confirm. Then, uncharacteristically he permitted her to leave with just a few words of warning. "Make sure that it doesn't happen again."

* * *

Ga Eul walked out of the chamber, unable to stop the smile on her lips. This day was truly blessed, for this was the day she had met him. Nothing could go wrong today, as was evidenced by the fact that her father hadn't punished her. She lifted her skirts and ran down the corridor. She was yearning to share these newfound feelings with someone and who better than Jan Di? The laughter that she had suppressed within her bubbled out and she allowed her spirits to soar. In her mindless exuberance, Ga Eul didn't see where her feet led her and as a result she ran headlong into someone approaching from the other side.

"Oof!"

Ga Eul rubbed her forehead which had bumped against armor and looked around to find herself looking at a visibly annoyed Woo Bin.

"Ga Eul," he sounded both exasperated and tired. "Watch where you are going. Look what you have done."

She looked around only to realize that the two of them were sprawled on the floor, with hoards of parchment all around them. She laughed sheepishly, "Sorry Woo Bin, I didn't see you."

"Evidently," he said as he untangled himself from her and started collecting the rolls of parchment from the floor. "Your mind seems to have deserted you completely. You are disappearing in the nights, are running into people. What has gotten into you lately?"

"Sorry," Ga Eul repeated but couldn't stop giggling as she helped him with the parchments. "What are these anyway? And why are you carrying them?"

"This is the portrait of the man who brought you in that day. The King wants him found. I just picked them up from the artists."

Curiosity mingled with a suspicion made her unfurl one of the parchments. Upon seeing her doubts confirmed, Ga Eul gasped inadvertently and Woo Bin looked up.

"What? Do you know him?"

She shook her head, "No. I have never seen him. Can I keep this?"

Her chief body guard looked confused, "Why?"

"Uh, I… I … You know because he saved me. I feel like he is my guardian angel. Maybe, with him watching over me, I won't… you know disappear in the nights?"

Woo Bin looked at her strangely, as if wondering if the princess had somehow really lost all her mental faculties. After a moment of perusal of his theory, Woo Bin relented. He couldn't really say no to Ga Eul to begin with because she was the sister he never had. With a quick peck on Woo Bin's cheek the princess thanked him fervently and scampered away.

"She has completely lost her mind," Woo Bin concluded sagely as he picked up the remaining parchments from the floor.

* * *

Ga Eul shut the door to her chambers and leaned against them, clutching the parchment to her bosom. Very slowly, reverently she opened the scroll to look at the handsome face that stared back at her expressionlessly. The portrait, while drawn skillfully, had not done justice to him. His mouth was drawn too wide and his hair much too wavy. But what had been the artist's biggest failure were the eyes. The artist had been completely unsuccessful in capturing those soulful eyes, one that held a world of loneliness. She gently ran her fingers over the charcoaled outlines of his face.

"Yi Jeong," she murmured in veneration.

The mark on her wrist prickled and she looked at it with a smile, "You gave me this, Yi Jeong. This is your mark. I am privileged that you chose to honor me with this. This here is the greatest treasure I could have asked for, my most beautiful ornament."

* * *

Jin Sang was pacing around the hall, his anxiety clearly evident. His wife, Tye Hyun stood in the corner and followed her husband with her large, doe-like eyes, biting her lips in apprehension. A knock on the door made her jump. Jin Sang threw her a dirty look before saying, "Enter."

Jun Hwa entered the chamber and bowed low. "You summoned me Your Majesty?"

"Has it started?" Jin Sang questioned brusquely, dispensing all formalities.

The druid frowned, "Apologies Sire, but has what started?"

"Are you deliberately being obtuse Jun Hwa?" Jin Sang roared. "I am talking about the Prophecy!"

Jun Hwa paused as if deciding which way to best break the news, "I am afraid so, Sire."

With a whimper Tye Hyun crouched on the floor while Jin Sang was beside himself with fury. "JIMSEUNG!" he thundered. "He will not see my daughter. I won't let a wild, untamed beast come close to my daughter!"

With that he spun on his heels and strode to the small gong that hung in his room. He lifted the wooden stick at its base and hit it with vehemence. Moments later a maid walked in and bowed on the floor in front of him. "Call Song Sang Min here, now!"

Without a word the woman stood up and walked away. Some tense moments later, the tall, muscular man walked in and bowed. "Your Majesty, how may I be of service?"

"Increase the Princess' security forthwith," Jin Sang ordered crisply. "For two consecutive nights, the Princess has gone missing. This is intolerable. I want your best men to be guarding her day and night. You will personally look after the selection of the guards. All her movements are to be monitored. Where she goes, what she eats, what she wears, who she meets – everything. I will not tolerate a lapse. Is that understood?"

Sang Min gave a curt bow, "Yes Your Highness."

"Any questions?"

"No Sire," Sang Min answered.

"Good. Get on it immediately."

Wordlessly the General bowed and turned to leave. His back turned to the King, he caught the eyes of Jun Hwa and the druid thought he saw a flicker of displeasure in the eyes of Sang Min, but it was quickly masked. Giving the druid a nod of acknowledgement, the man walked out of the room. Deciding that it was time he took his leave, the druid bowed and excused himself as well. The ensuing silence was deafening, punctuated only by the terrified sobs of the Queen.

The proud King turned to face his Queen and felt a surge of pity. Physically, her resemblance to Ga Eul was startling. But the younger version possessed something that the older one didn't. Tye Hyun had always possessed a gentler disposition with her patience being her defining feature. A long time ago she had been a skilled swordswoman and a talented singer. However, ever since she had woken up from that fateful slumber, something had changed. No longer was she the woman who had the tenacity to smile at the toughest of situations. Neither was she the woman who could stand her ground in an all-out battle. She had become less than a shadow of her former self, someone who now cowered in a corner and preferred to cry her heart out instead of taking an action.

"Stop crying woman!" Jin Sang snapped when the sniffles got on his nerves. "Do you have so little faith on your husband's powers?"

"No," she spluttered. "It's just that… what if she still manages to leave? I don't want my daughter to go near that beast Yeobo."

His countenance softened as he settled on the floor next to his wife of twenty-two years. "Tye Hyun," he said gently. "I will not allow that filthy, disgusting, uncultured brute anywhere near my daughter."

"But," Tye Hyun began but Jin Sang cut her.

"Don't you see dear? He is afraid of me. Has he ever dared to set foot on Sangbongju? Never. He knows that if he comes within these borders, I will crush him like an ant. That foul creature will never vilify our Ga Eul. I promise you this."

* * *

The increased hustle bustle around Ga Eul's room meant that Jan Di had to wait by the door for a while before she would be allowed in. Every moment that was spent with the guards trying to figure out their best stations was a precious moment lost in Jan Di's opinion. She was about ready to scream in frustration when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to find Woo Bin who flicked his head to the corner, indicating that he wanted to talk to her alone. He strolled away looking like he didn't have a care in the world and Jan Di followed, wondering how he could feign nonchalance with such ease. She had known him all her life, having played with him as a child but even after all this years she sometimes felt that she didn't know him at all. As soon as he was out of earshot of the guards, he ducked into an alcove, dragging Jan Di after him.

"Woo Bin Sunbae," Jan Di began, feeling a little claustrophobic at being inside the tiny alcove with such a huge man, "What is wrong?"

"What do you make of all this?"

Jan Di was confused, "All what?"

He hooked a thumb over his shoulder, "All those guards. What do you reckon all this security is for?"

Jan Di shrugged, "Ga Eul did go missing for two consecutive nights. The security is bound to be tightened."

Woo Bin shook his head contemplatively, "There's more to this than what meets the eyes."

Knowing that the young soldier was a lot sharper than he let on, Jan Di frowned, "What do you mean?"

He ran his fingers along his chin thoughtfully, "Will you bear with me for a moment as I say some ideas out loud?"

At Jan Di's nod of approval he continued, "What do we know of the King thus far? He is fanatically overprotective of Ga Eul but his laws are sacrosanct. He will do anything to uphold his laws, right?"

Jan Di agreed silently and Woo Bin resumed his monologue, "He didn't hesitate to make his own beloved daughter starve for five days just because she had barged into the court room uninvited. Surely being absconding for two consecutive nights is a bigger crime than that, how has he punished Ga Eul for that?"

Jan Di hadn't thought of that. She pondered on the observation and came up with a counter argument, "But as Ga Eul said, she didn't remember any of it. If she doesn't remember it, then maybe she wasn't at fault, right? He cannot blame her for something she has no memory of."

Woo Bin smirked sardonically and whispered, "And when has that stopped him from giving punishments?"

"Shh Subae!" Jan Di waved a hand in front of his face to silence him. "Those words can be considered treasonous."

Woo Bin swatted her hand aside and looked at her seriously, "Will you do me a favor?"

She nodded, wondering what he was going to ask. "Keep a close eye on Ga Eul and tell me if anything and I mean ANYTHING, seems out of the ordinary. A cough that wasn't meant to happen, a sneeze that is out of place, I want to know everything."

Jan Di was puzzled but agreed nevertheless. Woo Bin thanked her courteously and walked out, leaving her puzzled and fearful.

* * *

Yi Jeong leaned against a tree in the banks of Na Hul, his eyes closed. An innocent, fair and delicate face floated into his cognizance. He remembered her bruised, battered and bloodied feet and something inside him twisted painfully. He raised a clawed hand and seized his chest painfully. His talons dug deep into his skin, drawing blood but he didn't care. This pain was negligible in comparison to the one she'd have to endure if she did go down the path that was foretold. He had intended for her to only see his cursed form, with the hopes to scare her, but fates had deemed otherwise. The cloud had to shift at that very moment and she had spotted his true, human form.

The very form that she had seen in her dreams; the one he had hidden behind when he was waking her up. No one had laid eyes on his human form for eons and now, because of her, he had been seen. Not once but twice. She had to be stopped. She had to forget about him and move on with her life or she would be forced to pay a very heavy price for the connection she shared with him. He knew she would come for him again because he could feel her jubilation. She was yet to understand what drew her to him and him to her and he'd prefer if it stayed that way. He couldn't allow her to delve any deeper. This time when she came, he'd send her away. With his mind made up, he ripped out his talons from his chest, not paying the slightest attention to his skin that came together to heal without leaving a single mark on his body.

* * *

When Jan Di finally managed to enter Ga Eul's chamber, she was surprised to find the princess dancing to a tune that only she could hear. Eyes closed, lips stretched in a wide smile and arms outstretched she slowly revolved in one spot, swaying gently. Her windows were thrown wide open and blasts of icy winds were billowing about, leaving snowy deposits everywhere but the dancing girl seemed oblivious.

"GA EUL!" Jan Di screamed rushing over to close the windows. "What are you doing? You'll catch a cold!"

Ga Eul laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, "Don't worry Jan Di ah, nothing can happen to me now."

She paused in the act of shutting the window and turned to look at the giggling Princess, "What? It's freezing out there and need I remind you that you haven't eaten anything in three days now?"

"So?" Ga Eul chuckled as if enjoying a private joke. "Is that why you're so agitated? Relax dearest Jan Di. I am perfectly fine. Look. I am not tired, not thirsty, not hungry and I am definitely not cold."

Jan Di started at her childhood friend wondering when she had taken leave of her senses. In placatory tones she said, "Ga Eul. You should lie down a little. Maybe you will feel better."

"What?" Ga Eul chuckled heartily. "Haven't you been listening to what I just said Jan Di ah? I am perfectly alright. In fact, I have never been better."

Jan Di opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure of what to say. A particularly chilly gust of wind drew her attention to the still open windows and she quickly closed them, both for the sake of her health and to find something to do. Ga Eul's behavior was seriously disturbing her. Jan Di guessed that probably this was what Woo Bin had been talking about. Deciding to probe a little further, she looked at the now humming Ga Eul, "What happened? What has made you so…"

"Happy?" Ga Eul chimed in. The word that Jan Di had originally been looking for was 'weird', but she wasn't going to tell that to the Princess and so she decided to settle for happy.

"Yes, happy. What has made you so happy?"

Ga Eul threw herself down on the bed, her arms splayed on the bed. "Jan Di ah," she whispered gently, "Has it ever happened to you that you meet someone and then, you feel like all your questions have been answered? As if you've met the purpose of your life; the sole reason of your existence?"

Jan Di smiled gently and sat down next to her friend. "Are you talking about Yoon Ji Hoo?" she teased.

Ga Eul laughed, "Of course not! Why would I be talking about Yoon Ji Hoo?"

Jan Di felt her very extremities go cold which had nothing to do with the chill in the room. She recognized the emotion that was gushing through Ga Eul, even though the later hadn't – yet. "Who are you talking about?" her voice came out in a whisper.

Ga Eul had a coy smile on her face as she told the name reverently, "So Yi Jeong."

* * *

That night the moon shone its bluish silver light on the vista. Ga Eul stood at the window, deeply breathing in the air. Her eyes fell on the darkness that was Guidho. Right there was the one she was waiting for, the one she yearned for, the one who filled every fiber of her being with an unparalleled euphoria. All she wanted to do was to go to him, to see him once more, to feel the exhilaration once more. She had to feel his scorching touch, his magical breath on her skin. She had to feel his eyes on her. It was a burning need that consumed her, fueling a fervent desire.

Numerous guards were stationed outside her chambers to ensure that she didn't make her way out but she wasn't going to let a few mere guards keep her away from him. Casting one glance at the slumbering form of Jan Di, she climbed out of the window.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Something wasn't just allowing him to sleep. He had spent hours twisting and turning in his bed, but sleep continued to elude him. Finally giving up he walked over to the window. He didn't think he would ever tire of seeing Sangbongju's beauty. He was admiring the softly glittering panorama when his eyes fell on a figure traipsing on the snow. Something about the gait seemed familiar to him and he squinted his eyes for a better view. Perhaps the person felt his eyes on them and turned to look at him. Instantly his eyes widened in recognition.

"Ga Eul," he breathed.

She either didn't spot him or didn't care because she turned around and walked away.


End file.
